


Magic Touch

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack and Ydris have an afternoon of oral sex. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher





	Magic Touch

Jack watched as magical sparks trailed from his fiance's fingertips as the magician practiced spells inside the big top. Jack did have other things that he should be doing, like training horses and doing stable chores, but this was far more important. Ydris needed an audience to practice in front of, after all, and Jack was more than willing to be that audience.

At the crescendo of the performance, Ydris swiped his hand over his head in an arc, leaving a rainbow glittering in the air.

"Was that too cheesy?" asked Ydris, dropping his arm. Jack shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, not for that performance," said Jack. "You're performing at Mardi Gras, that shit's expected there."

"Yes, you're right," said Ydris with a chuckle. "Perhaps I should include more rainbows."

"Maybe you could do some pride flags as well," said Jack. "For the entire community."

"Yes, that would be good," Ydris mused, running his thumb over his lips. Jack watched the motion, finding it strangely arousing. "You'll provide me with a list of them?"

"Sure," said Jack. "And don't worry, I'm not offended. Heck, you could probably make an outfit with the bi or pan colours if you wanted. Whatever you identify as."

"I'm still undecided about that, actually," said Ydris.

"That's fine," said Jack. "A lot of people take a long time to figure out their labels. And I'm your first boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Ydris. "I thought I was straight until I met you." Jack smiled, touched at that knowledge.

Ydris continued his practice, throwing more sparks into the air in dazzling light displays. Jack grinned as the trans flag appeared in all its pastel glory, followed by the gay flag and the bi flag. And then the pan one, while Ydris pondered his sexuality.

"That's enough practice for now," said Ydris. "Mardi Gras is ages away, I have plenty of time to practice."

"That's fair," said Jack. He got up from his seat, stretching and cracking limbs that had grown stiff from sitting so still for so long.

"Yes, I'm sure that's healthy," said Ydris at the sound. But he was looking at the way Jack's shirt rode up, revealing his stomach, as he stretched. Jack blushed and pulled the shirt back down when he saw Ydris staring.

But there was heat there, too. Ydris closed the distance between them and kissed Jack, wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist and pulling his shirt up again to get at the skin beneath. Jack shivered as Ydris' gloves disappeared, leaving only his warm fingers that made Jack's skin tingle from the magical residue. Jack very much enjoyed the kiss, but he pulled away when Ydris tried tugging his shirt up further.

"Don't," said Jack, tugging his shirt back down.

"Jack, we both know how much you've been working out," said Ydris. "You look very good naked." He stroked his fingers low on Jack's stomach, and Jack shivered in delight. He'd already been wet from watching Ydris finger his lips, but this made him so much wetter.

"Should we take this back to the wagon?" asked Jack. "I don't exactly want to fuck with an audience."

"Me neither, honestly," said Ydris, looking up at the strange, hooded figures that lived in his circus tent. They'd been there for as long as he could remember, and he never usually noticed them unless someone pointed them out. When that happened, they creeped him right out.

As they walked across the highland to the wagon, Jack noticed that Ydris was walking rather stiffly. He grinned. It seemed that he'd had the same effect on Ydris. Dale snorted and walked a little further away from the wagon, obviously not wanting to overhear. Though Ydris had soundproofing enchantments on his wagon, of course, so that passersby wouldn't overhear.

As soon as Ydris closed the wagon door behind him, the soundproofing went into effect. Ydris stepped towards his fiance and pulled his shirt off properly.

"There's that beautiful body," Ydris murmured, trailing his fingers down Jack's side. Jack shivered in delight.

"And you really don't mind the scars?" asked Jack, fighting the urge to fold his arms in front of his chest.

"How could I mind them?" asked Ydris, his fingers lightly ghosting over the scars from Jack's top surgery. Jack moaned, even though he knew that Ydris was trying to be serious. "These scars mark the moment when you finally started to feel some freedom. I love these scars, just for that. Because they're there for a good reason."

"Of course you do," said Jack with a smile. "You big ol' sap." Ydris kissed him, sliding his hands down Jack's chest and stomach, and Jack moaned as Ydris' thumb brushed over a nipple. Ydris smirked.

"But for now," said Ydris, biting at Jack's bottom lip, "I have a different kind of love in mind for you."

"And what might that be?" asked Jack.

"Take your clothes off and lie down on the bed," said Ydris, stepping away to take his own clothes off.

"Forward much?" asked Jack with a smirk, but he took the rest of his clothes off and sat on the bed, feeling very much wet but resisting the urge to touch himself. Judging by the way Ydris bit his lip and hastened his undressing at the sight of the wetness, there would be plenty of touching later.

"Are you sure you're okay with me touching you there?" asked Ydris, sitting on the bed and hovering his hand over Jack's slit.

"Only touching," said Jack. "Fingering is fine too, I guess, you know when to stop." He moaned as Ydris stroked his fingers over the wet folds and slipped one inside.

"How do you feel about oral?" asked Ydris. At the mere thought of Ydris' hot breath there, Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"I really want that," said Jack, knowing how needy he sounded but not giving a damn. Ydris grinned at the eagerness in Jack's voice.

"Then it would be rude of me to deny you that pleasure," said Ydris. He buried his head between Jack's legs, and Jack cried out as Ydris' tongue licked at the wetness and slid inside.

"Holy fuck," Jack moaned, his toes curling as he laid back and spread his legs to give Ydris better access. He'd worried about this, thinking that his fantasy would turn out badly, but he was enjoying it too much to think about anything beyond Ydris' head between his legs. Ydris' tongue slipped in and out, moving around inside, and Jack moaned and moved his hips. Then, Ydris sucked on his clit and Jack felt pleasure shoot through him as he arched his back.

"So you like that," Ydris murmured, pulling away to lick his lips. Jack nodded, and Ydris dove back in, licking and sucking and nipping. Pleasure sparked through Jack at every little nip, and Ydris finally pulled him over the edge with his fingers stroking down Jack's sides and his tongue twisting around inside.

"You have a hidden talent," said Jack with a huff of contentment.

"I have many talents," said Ydris.

"Including the talent of resisting the temptation to just bury your cock there instead of your tongue, right?" said Jack. "Hey, it's okay if you did feel tempted, it's only natural."

"That implies that you are unnatural," said Ydris. "It is more of a habit, really. And I don't mind resisting that temptation if it means that you will be comfortable."

"Thanks," said Jack. "I feel like I should repay the favour, though. Or give you some outlet, anyway."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ydris.

"I'll give you oral and you can finger me if you want," said Jack. "Fuck me with your fingers while I keep your cock busy."

"But won't you be overly sensitive from just having an orgasm?" asked Ydris.

"Like that's a bad thing," said Jack with a scoff.

"If you're sure," said Ydris, moving his body so that Jack had easier access to his cock. He moaned as his fiance grabbed it and gave the throbbing member a few strokes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Jack. "We could sixty-nine but you're a fucking tree."

"You have a point there," said Ydris. "Fortunately, my arms are long."

"Yeah, so are your fingers," said Jack, glad that the thought of it was making him wet again. It made him wet every night, too, when he wasn't with his fiance so he had to make do with his own fingers. And they were nowhere near as good as Ydris'.

The way Ydris' fingers moved inside him now made Jack moan around his fiance's cock. They'd taken up a position that was not quite sixty-nining, but it was a good position where Ydris could finger Jack while Jack sucked on Ydris' cock and swirled his tongue around it. If this were with any other guy, Jack would have worried about the fingers being replaced with a cock. But he trusted Ydris. And the two fingers currently fucking him felt absolutely wonderful.

But while Jack's hips moved back for more of this, he bobbed his head on Ydris' cock, causing his fiance to moan and squeeze one of Jack's ass cheeks.

"More," said Ydris, bucking his hips up. Jack took his mouth away for a moment so he could breathe, and Ydris groaned. "Jack, you're killing me."

"Sorry, a guy's gotta breathe," said Jack, and got back to work. This time, he twisted his hand around the base of Ydris' cock while his tongue flicked over the tip. The result was that Ydris moaned louder, and his fingers slipped out of Jack as pleasure overtook the magician. Ydris hooked his fingers in an attempt to keep them in, and he was a little surprised when this made Jack moan loudly.

"Oh, I forgot about that spot," said Ydris. He grinned and dug his fingers into that spot, and Jack had to take his mouth away again while he rode out the pleasure. His hips slammed back into Ydris' hand, and Jack just about screamed when Ydris started rubbing his clit while still angling his fingers to hit that spot.

“You’re missing out,” said Jack when Ydris gave him a moment to breathe.

“Am I?” asked Ydris. “Or am I just putting your pleasure above my own?”

“You always do,” said Jack. “You’re so considerate, trying to give me the best orgasm ever while I’m here giving you a good case of blue balls.”

“Are you sure it feels good, though?” asked Ydris.

“Ydris, it feels fucking amazing,” said Jack. “Don’t worry, I’d let you know loud and clear if I didn’t like it.”

“So instead you’re telling me loud and clear that you do like it,” said Ydris with a chuckle. “I see.”

“So loud and clear that I’m grateful for the sound-proofing, yeah,” said Jack. Ydris grinned and continued fingering him, hitting the right spot every time and rubbing Jack’s clit until Jack came again, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Now Jack could get back to making Ydris feel good once he got his breath back, and he wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Ydris’ cock again and sliding his mouth up and down it. Ydris tilted his head back and moaned, laying back on the bed in much the same way that Jack had done earlier. Jack moved so he was between Ydris’ legs, finding that this was a much better position. Now, Ydris could buck his hips up as much as he wanted, which he did as Jack ran his tongue up the length of Ydris’ cock and flicked it over the tip.

“Oh, Jack,” Ydris moaned, his fingers curling in Jack’s blue hair. “I’m almost there, keep going.”

“Thanks for the warning,” said Jack, and got back to work, using his tongue and lips and mouth to bring Ydris over the edge.

Jack wiped the cum off his face with the sheet and laid down beside his fiancé, kissing him.

“You never cease to amaze me, Ydris,” said Jack.

“It’s a gift,” said Ydris with a cocksure grin.

“The cockiness is extra,” said Jack with a laugh. Ydris chuckled and wrapped an arm around his fiance, bringing him closer.


End file.
